


Servitutem

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Master Shino, Shifter Kiba, Slave Kiba, Slavery, Wizard Shino
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um mago acostumado a viajar o mundo em busca de ingredientes e novos conhecimentos.Eventualmente, ao voltar da recente jornada, descobre que alguma criatura mistica atravessou a barreira que protege seu lar e invadiu seus terrenos.E isso lhe muda a vida para sempre.





	1. A invasão

Shino soube que tinha algo errado assim que se aproximou de casa. Parou em frente ao portão, observando a frente da residência. Olhou tranquilamente de um lado para o outro da rua, analisando a situação.

Morava em um bairro suburbano tranquilo, que mal parecia parte de Tokyo. As construções eram de bom tamanho, antigas e resistentes, preservando o estilo característico do começo do século XIX, algo que mal se encontrava na grande metrópole. Tinha ótimos vizinhos, pessoas idosas e ocupadas demais com a própria vida para se intrometer com os outros. Havia discrição e respeito, podia-se viver em paz.

Para Shino era uma configuração excelente.

Ele precisava de sigilo e isolamento para exercer sua… profissão.

Motivo pelo qual teve que viajar e ficar longe do lar por quase um mês. Como precaução, ergueu uma barreira que impediria criaturas sobrenaturais de invadir sua casa. Ou mesmo inimigos e rivais que queriam se apossar de suas fórmulas secretas.

Sua família, o Clã Aburame, era especialista em manipular insetos e um dos grupos de magos mais poderosos da atualidade, grandes mestres no preparo de antídotos e néctares que ajudavam a aumentar o Chacra. De vez em quando precisava ir para terras distantes, até mesmo outros mundos, atrás de ingredientes e isso significava deixar seu lar sozinho, protegido com encantamentos e armadilhas para impedir e prender invasores.

Justamente por isso, soube que sua barreira foi maculada. Ela ainda estava lá, envolvendo o terreno da propriedade, mas sem a Pureza de quando foi evocada, sinal de que alguma criatura mágica conseguiu passar por ela.

Cheio de precauções, convocou um dos insetos que cultivava sob a pele e ordenou que rastreasse sinais do invasor tão logo desfez a barreira. Não tinha como saber se ainda havia alguém ali, ou mesmo que tipo de criatura atravessou sua proteção.

O pequeno animal bateu asas, analisando o ar; enquanto seu mestre reduziu o fluxo do próprio Chacra para que isso camuflasse sua presença.

Voou pela propriedade e deu a volta na residência, indo para os fundos rumo à estufa em que Shino cultivava plantas. Era uma pequena construção para quem olhava de fora, mas que por dentro se expandia graças a um contrato de magia. Dessa forma podia semear muita coisa, principalmente plantas frágeis ao calor excruciante de Tokyo naquele verão.

Analisou a estufa feita toda em vidro espelhado antirreflexo solar. A sobrancelha se ergueu um pouco, em incredulidade. Acertou em cheio ao ter precauções, pois energia desconhecida emanava fraca daquele lugar sem que o invasor tivesse o menor cuidado em escondê-la.

Abriu a porta devagar, permitindo que o inseto entrasse na frente, continuando com a tarefa de rastreamento. Seguiu lento, a passos calculados.

O interior da estufa era cinco vezes maior do que seu exterior dava a entender. Fileiras de canteiros altos demarcavam o espaço. Estantes com vasos de flores e folhagens circulavam as paredes de vidro.

A primeira vista nada havia de errado, mas Shino não se deixou enganar.

Investigou cada detalhe dos canteiros, sem perder o inseto de vista, até que ele parou de avançar e pôs-se a planar em cima de um determinado canteiro. Para surpresa de Shino, era um dos canteiros com verduras elficas. O espaço das beterrabas estava escavado e todas foram comidas! Assim como outros dos legumes nutritivos e mágicos.

E mais surpreendente ainda era o cão que dormia calmamente debaixo do canteiro, bem a vontade, aproveitando a fresca que a terra úmida logo acima oferecia.

Aburame Shino franziu as sobrancelhas diante da ousadia. E reconheceu fácil a espécie daquele cão: um animal de porte mediano, de pelos castanhos. A criatura apresentava forma da raça chamada pelos humanos como Pastor-da-Mantiqueira. Mas na verdade, pessoas envolvidas com o sobrenatural conheciam por outro nome. Aquele cachorro era um shifter.

Abaixou-se devagar, aproveitando-se do sono pesado. Estava curioso em saber porque havia um shifter adormecido em sua estufa, usando uma estranha coleira, grande demais para o pescoço do animal.

Foi nesse momento que o cachorro abriu os olhos, de íris peculiar nada canina, descobrindo Shino no ato de lhe dar um flagra!

A reação foi imediata: o shifter latiu e saltou, atacando Shino com uma mordida certeira no pulso.

— OE! — foi tudo que o mago conseguiu dizer diante da dor que as presas afiadas causaram. Por sorte, não foi o suficiente para tirar sua concentração. E o contra-ataque veio ainda mais rápido — Esfera de Insetos!

Uma nuvem de bichinhos atendeu ao chamado, envolvendo o shifter e o soterrando por completo, de modo que ele acabou soltando o pulso de Shino. Ainda deu alguns pinotes desesperados no ar, tentando se libertar. Porém uma vez que se cai na armadilha de insetos é impossível escapar. Quanto mais se debate, mais rápido os animaizinhos sugam o Chacra.

Shino levantou-se e afastou-se dois passos, impressionado com a resistência. Segurou o pulso que sangrava e latejava, pois o estrago causado pelas presas foi além da manga do casaco e rasgou-lhe a pele.

O shifter ainda lutou por alguns segundos que de nada adiantaram. Ele sucumbiu frente ao ataque, incapaz de manter a defesa por mais tempo.

Mesmo ao vê-lo cair, Shino ainda esperou para recolher os insetos. Não queria nova ofensiva de surpresa. Precaução sábia, porém inútil. O invasor jazia no chão de terra, ofegante e inconsciente.

— Excelente — Shino resmungou, aborrecido com o problema que tinha em mãos.

Não fazia a menor ideia sobre o objetivo daquela criatura ao invadir sua casa e comer seus legumes! Pelo estrago no canteiro deduziu que fazia alguns dias que ele estava escondido ali ou isso ou era um ser muito guloso!

Bem, não era como se pudesse chamar a polícia ou algo assim. Tinham regras no mundo sobrenatural, claro. Nenhuma que parecesse se encaixar no caso atual.

O que deveria fazer? Esperar que o cachorro acordasse e voltasse a forma humana e então interrogá-lo?

Não.

Não queria dor de cabeça. Ia apenas levar aquele bicho para fora, erguer uma barreira específica contra shifters e dar o caso por encerrado. Podia plantar os vegetais de novo, bastava pedir para o pai enviar algumas sementes.

Aburame Shibi viajava o mundo oculto estudando insetos ayakashi extremamente raros. Eventualmente passaria pela terra dos elfos e poderia mandar alguns exemplares.

Resolvido.

Abaixou-se de novo na intenção de pegá-lo nos braços para realizar o plano simplista, contudo um breve olhar a coleira o paralisou. O item era sobrenatural, um tipo que aprisionava os poderes místicos. Shino já viu vários similares, durante seus estudos. E o pior: era de aço, com correia larga que envolvia grande parte do pescoço peludo. Quase um objeto de tortura.

O mago possuía muitos defeitos, conquanto crueldade não estivesse na lista.

Levaria o shifter para fora de sua casa, sim. Mas antes tiraria aquela coleira maldosa.

Segurou no aço frio com as duas mãos e concentrou o Chacra, do jeito que sabia que iria inutilizar o objeto.

Pois nem bem fez isso e a trava arredondada esquentou, pulsou e emanou uma onda de choque avermelhado que atingiu Shino e o shifter ao mesmo tempo. O animal ganiu de dor. O próprio mago gritou incapaz de evitar.

Magia elementar e ancestral percorreu cada fibra do corpo de Shino, que sentiu seus insetos sendo dizimados e evaporando diante do poder que os agrediu.

A agonia durou dois segundos, causando sofrimento o suficiente para que ele pensasse que atravessou uma eternidade imerso em dor. Então tudo acabou. O choque se finalizou em uma pequena explosão que jogou Shino para um lado e o shifter para o lado contrário.

O rapaz praticamente voou de encontro a parede de vidro, que recebeu o impacto de seu corpo e só resistiu por ter sido criada com magia. Por algum tempo Shino ofegou, lutando contra a inconsciência. A visão escurecia e voltava, sentiu gosto de sangue na boca.

Um tanto atordoado olhou na direção do shifter. O que viu fez com que recuperasse todos os sentidos no mesmo instante. O poder do golpe fez com que a forma animal se desfizesse. Caída no chão estava uma pessoa. Parecia um garoto, pelo formato das costas desnudas voltadas para Shino. A suspeita se confirmou quando o desconhecido girou sobre o próprio eixo e deitou de costas no chão, recuperando a consciência aos poucos, ofegante e gemendo de leve.

Por quase um minuto inteiro ficaram naquela situação irreal, difícil de compreender. Até que o shifter ergueu um braço trêmulo e o colocou sobre o rosto, para esconder os olhos.

— Puta que pariu, inferno — o desconhecido falou baixinho e rouco — Agora fudeu tudo.

Shino não entendeu a frase. Mas entendeu perfeitamente bem que o outro estava chorando.

Sem muita opção esperou até a mente estar em melhores condições para se levantar e ir investigar o shifter. Sabia que com o extermínio dos insetos, tanto suas defesas quanto seu poder de ataque caíram pela metade, o que lhe valeu cuidado na aproximação do shifter que invadiu sua casa.

Tão logo chegou perto o bastante a postura defensiva caiu por terra. Aquele garoto não tinha condições de levantar-se tão cedo.

Num gesto humanitário tirou o longo casaco e usou para cobrir o corpo desnudo prostrado ao solo. Quase gemeu por mover as mãos queimadas e o pulso mordido, por sorte tinha poções que curariam as injúrias com rapidez.

— Não tenha medo — suspirou — Não vou machucar você, não precisa chorar.

— Não to com medo, porra — a afirmativa foi quase um rosnado — To chorando de raiva, maldito.

Shino torceu o nariz. Aquele desconhecido era descortês!

— Eu que deveria estar com raiva. A minha casa foi invadida. Enfrente as consequências, pare de chorar e responda as minhas perguntas.

No mesmo instante foi obedecido. O outro tirou o braço do rosto e parou de chorar, ainda que os olhos estivessem marejados. Só então Shino teve uma boa visão dele. Os olhos eram exatamente iguais ao da forma shifter, com uma íris de constituição peculiar. Os cabelos castanhos lembravam muito o tom do pelo do animal, um tanto mais escuros, uniformes e bagunçados. Dois triângulos gêmeos enfeitavam o rosto jovial, marcas que sabia só serem usadas por shifters que compunham algum clã. Não se deixou enganar pela aparência de juventude. Aquela raça era longive, não era impossível que o garoto tivesse três ou quatros vezes a idade que seu corpo demonstrava.

— Eu vou matar você, maldito — a ameaça veio seguida de um rosnar e mostrar de presas afiadas que não assustou Shino. Como podia? Se o conjunto incluía os olhos lacrimejando e a ponta do nariz avermelhada.

— Claro que vai. Qual o seu nome?

— Kiba. Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba.

— Por que invadiu minha casa? — era a última pergunta que Shino pretendia fazer antes de levar aquele garoto para dentro. Só queria ter certeza do que esperar antes de oferecer a ajuda que ele precisava no momento.

— Pra usar como abrigo — a voz fraquejou — Cheguei aqui e você não estava. Tokyo é muito quente pra minha forma animal. Por que não me deixou ir, maldito? 

— Não tive nem tempo — Shino apenas reagiu, sem pensar muito. Não era de seu feito, mas não estava acostumado a ser atacado através de mordidas — Você estava me procurando?

— Sim! Por favor, não faça isso… é humilhante. A Ino me prometeu que você era legal…

Shino reconheceu o nome. Yamanaka Ino era uma das comerciantes de produtos e artefatos sobrenaturais com a qual negociava com frequência. Logo essa percepção se afastou e ele focou no pedido inicial incompreensível.

— Fazer o quê? — questionou — Não estou fazendo nada.

— Ordem! Você me deu uma ordem, maldito. Desde que ativou a coleira eu não posso desobedecer!!

Shino piscou algumas vezes, os olhos protegidos pelos óculos que não caíram nem durante a explosão anterior.

— Ordens? Ativar a coleira? — examinou a peça no pescoço do shifter.

— Essa é a Maldição da Escravidão. Aquele cara conseguiu me acertar com ela e eu fugi antes que ativasse. Tenho fugido desde então. Agora o feitiço começou a funcionar por sua culpa! Não sou cachorro mas você virou o meu dono.

Shino viu a angústia e o desespero que dominaram a face de Kiba, embora ele continuasse firme sem derramar uma lágrima sequer.

“Enfrente as consequências, pare de chorar e responda as minhas perguntas.”, foi o que ele disse. Não ordenando intencionalmente, todavia as palavras soavam como um comando que foi seguido a risca…

— Céus… — Shino sussurrou ainda sem mensurar todas as implicações daquela revelação.

— Que merda, cara. Porra de merda fodida — queria extravasar a raiva e aliviar os olhos que ardiam. Mas estava proibido de chorar, graças àquele homem desconhecido. A pessoa que pensou que o ajudaria e acabou se tornando seu mestre.


	2. Casados na maldição

A informação era tão densa, que Shino desistiu de tentar processá-la. Era um homem prático, preferiu focar nas prioridades. E uma delas era cuidar do garoto-shifter. Com cuidado, tanto pelas mãos queimadas e pulso ferido, quanto pela fragilidade alheia, o pegou nos braços e o levou para o quarto de Shibi, onde o colocou sobre a cama.

— Onde estão suas roupas? — perguntou.

— Não tenho. Faz tempo que estou na forma shifter…

Shino suspirou, resignado. Foi até o próprio quarto e vasculhou em suas coisas. Pegou uma das camisetas, que por sinal era como todas as que usava: um número grande. E encontrou um short velho de quando era mais jovem. Aproveitou para passar unguento nas mãos feridas e cobrir as palmas com gaze, para que pudesse movê-las com mais liberdade. Também tratou da mordida no pulso que já tinha parado de sangrar.

Ao voltar para o quarto, parou alguns segundos sob o batente da porta, reorganizando a mente. A história sobre a maldição e a coleira era de arrepiar. Precisava tomar cuidado com as palavras; pois, se fosse verdade, estaria fazendo Kiba agir contra a vontade sem querer!

— Posso ajudá-lo a se trocar? — perguntou ainda no mesmo lugar — Ou prefere recuperar um pouco do chacra e se vestir sozinho?

Kiba virou o rosto na direção dele, analisando a situação. Claramente não esperava uma oferta daquelas e não soube como reagir nos primeiros instantes.

— Pode me ajudar — cedeu — Seus insetos acabaram com a minha energia, cara. Tenha piedade da próxima vez!

Enquanto entrava no quarto, Shino respirou muito fundo para poder segurar a resposta que veio a ponta da língua. Ao invés de prolongar a discussão foi tirar o casaco que cobria Kiba e vesti-lo, tendo que fazer tudo basicamente sozinho já que o outro mal conseguia se mover. Tentou o possível para agir de modo delicado e sem afetação. A situação era constrangedora por si só. Desse modo notou que a pele do pescoço dele tinha marcas de queimadura similares às da palma de suas mãos. Precisaria passar pomada para tratar do ferimento.

— Vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer. Depois conversaremos melhor — não era como se pudesse cumprir sua intenção inicial de jogar o shifter na rua. Ainda mais naquelas condições. Tampouco temia algum tipo de ataque ou agressão.

Kiba não disse nada. Apenas assistiu o mago levantar-se e caminhar até a porta.

Como se lembrasse de algo, Shino virou-se e o analisou por breves segundos.

— Não precisa segurar o choro. Mesmo se for de raiva contra mim, pode deixar as lágrimas rolarem — disse e saiu do quarto, sem querer comprovar se sua sugestão/ordem seria seguida ou não.

Foi direto para a cozinha. Não tinha muita coisa na geladeira, já que passou um tempo significativo viajando. Então resolveu procurar na estufa se ainda tinha algum legume elfico não devorado pelo invasor. Encontrou alguns rabanetes, batatas e cenouras. O suficiente para preparar oden com o tofu e os ovos que restavam na geladeira.

Descascou os alimentos e os colocou para cozinhar com uma sensação tão estranha, como se estivesse em algum tipo de sonho ou pesadelo, que só desapareceu quando ele pegou o celular e o colocou em um suporte sobre a mesa, discando para Ino em seguida.

— Yo!! — a mulher soou animada assim que a vídeo chamada foi atendida. Sorria tanto com os lábios quanto com os olhos — Tudo bem, Shino?

— Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria — o rapaz respondeu sucinto

— Ah! Acredito que encontrou o Kiba. Eu tentei entrar em contato com você, mas seu celular deu indisponível. Imaginei que estava em viagem, por isso tomei a liberdade de dizer o ponto fraco da sua barreira para deixá-lo entrar. Não fique bravo — ela fez uma careta tentando evitar uma possível bronca.

— Ponto fraco? — a revelação chamou a atenção de Shino, porém ele recuperou o foco em seguida — Sim, seu amigo chegou aqui. Foi uma surpresa.

O sorriso de Ino aumentou.

— Nessa forma física ele não vai conseguir te explicar tudo. Só o abrigue por um tempo, por favor. Até as coisas se acalmarem. Sei que Tokyo é muito quente, vai ser sofrido pra ele. Quando for seguro eu aviso vocês. Ele dorme no quintal mesmo, Kiba já está acostumado. Fora isso, minha única recomendação é que evite emanar chacra na coleira — foi dizendo rápido, quase sem parar para tomar fôlego.

Ao final do discurso, Shino recostou-se na cadeira.

— Tarde demais. Eu não sabia de nada e tentei abrir a coleira com a minha energia.

— Ah, tranquilo. Isso não... — então Ino parou de sorrir e olhou com atenção para a câmera do celular — Puta que pariu, Shino!

— Eu sei…

— Vocês estão bem? Ativou a maldição? E o Kiba?

Shino notou a preocupação tomar conta da face de Ino. A conhecia tempo o bastante para saber que ela não brincaria com um assunto sério. E se ela falava da tal maldição, então havia grande chance de tudo ser verídico.

— Kiba disse que ativou. Mas não conversamos ainda… tudo acabou de acontecer. Ino…? — terminou a frase com uma pergunta implícita no ar.

A mulher desviou os olhos e silenciou por longos segundos. Sem olhar para o mago, lançou:

— Você… não fez de propósito, não é?

Shino sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto, tornando a pele pálida quase translúcida. Fazer de propósito? Ativar um feitiço chamado de “Maldição da Escravidão”? Ele?

A reação foi espontânea e honesta o bastante, a resposta perfeita que Ino esperava.

— Me desculpa por ter perguntado, Shino. Sou eu quem vai se explicar com Tsume-san depois de prometer que o filho dela estaria seguro. Isso complicou demais a situação…

— Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Antes que Ino respondesse, a panela em que cozinhava o oden começou a ferver e apitou avisando que chegara ao ponto. Ele levantou-se para ver se os legumes já estavam cozidos o suficiente, a amiga pegou a brecha.

— Creio que Kiba pode te explicar melhor e com detalhes — disse para a câmera do celular que agora gravava apenas a cozinha, já que Shino levantou-se da cadeira — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Legumes elficos. Sei que você não trabalha com produtos elficos, mas…

— Eles são ótimos para recuperação. Considere feito.

— E uma colmeia hipossuficiente para cultivar novos insetos. A priore é isso. Depois que eu ouvir tudo sobre essa história entro em contato de novo.

— Combinado. Sinto muito por essa confusão, eu devia ter esperado antes de mandar o Kiba até você, mas o caçador estava na cola dele — ela sorriu uma última vez, um gesto de tristeza, ao desligar.

Shino concentrou-se na refeição. Não era homem de se torturar com curiosidades quando sabia que estava a um passo de ter respostas, embora não negasse que o inusitado da situação trazia dúvidas irritantes para sua mente.

Desligou o fogo e pegou uma tigela com a qual encheu do caldo que cheirava bem. Seria ótimo se tivesse alguma carne para oferecer, mas Shino era vegetariano, além de ter estado fora de casa. Aquilo teria que ser suficiente.

Foi para o quarto do pai, dormitório que ficava no andar de cima e entrou no quarto sem bater. Notou que Kiba agora estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Assim que entrou, Shino sentiu uma emanação fraquinha de chacra, algo… inexplicável! Indicava cansaço, raiva, medo e ansiedade… sendo que nenhum daqueles sentimentos reconheceu como dele próprio.

— É o caralho do vínculo — Kiba explicou sem parar de observar a janela fechada — A Coleira uniu a gente, você vai conseguir sentir o que eu sinto. Mas eu não consigo sentir você. Porque você é a porra do dono e tem muitos direitos!

Virou-se para Shino, porém evitando olhar nos olhos dele, rancor emanando em ondas. Apesar disso, o mago avançou colocando a refeição em evidência. Tanto a visão quanto o cheiro agradável agiram sobre Kiba, que relaxou naturalmente. Todos os sentimentos ruins foram substituídos por animação e estonteou Shino.

— Oba! Faz tipo um milhão de anos que eu não como feito gente! — sorriu quando Shino lhe estendeu a louça.

— Precisa de ajuda para comer?

— Não cara! Você sentiu que meu chacra voltou um pouco, né? Consigo segurar a colher! — soou aliviado, pois o talher seria bem mais fácil de manusear do que um par de hashi.

Shino meneou a cabeça, teve apenas o gesto cuidadoso de colocar um travesseiro sobre o colo de Kiba, para que ele apoiasse a tigela e não se queimasse.

A cena seguinte trouxe espanto: não esperava que o garoto atacasse a comida com tamanha voracidade! Kiba enchia a colher e levava até os lábios, mastigando como se não houvesse amanhã!

— Gostoso — ele disse entre uma mastigada e outra, aproveitando para passar as costas da mão na boca e limpar um pouco do caldo que escorreu.

Shino assistiu por mais algum tempo, até o oden estar pela metade, embora o ímpeto com o qual comesse não houvesse diminuído nada. Só então resolveu começar a conversa.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Claro — Kiba respondeu de boca cheia — Isso tá bom pra caralho! E é élfico, né? Já sinto meu chacra fortalecendo mais rápido.

— Hn. Podemos conversar agora? — perguntou. Estava tendo o cuidado de transformar todas as suas frases em questões, para não acabar dando uma “ordem” sem querer. Kiba pareceu dar-se conta desse fato, pois ergueu a cabeça e correspondeu ao contato visual do qual esteve fugindo.

— Podemos — ele respondeu movendo-se de leve.

— Você quer me contar sua história? — incentivou.

— Não — Kiba respondeu com simplicidade.

Okay. Shino não previu a negativa vindo. Perdeu um pouco da reação, apenas assistindo enquanto o shifter pegava um pedaço de cenoura e mastigava com calma. Depois foi a vez de um naco de batata, degustando com igual calma. Por fim, o garoto levou a vasilha aos lábios e deu um generoso gole no caldo agora morno. E então, para nova surpresa de Shino, ele riu.

— Desculpa! — pediu dando risinhos — Você me faz perguntas e eu não sinto obrigação de responder! Não é como se eu recebesse uma ordem sua. Pude dizer “não” normal. Eu tava só testando. Vou te contar minha história.

Shino entendeu o ponto. Sentiu alívio por não estar impondo sua vontade sobre outro ainda que sem querer.

— Sou todo ouvidos. Eu não esperava chegar de viagem e ser recepcionado por tudo o que aconteceu.

— Não é grande coisa — ele respondeu — Tem alguns homens que usam shifters como cães de caça. E um deles tentou me prender com a Maldição de Escravidão. Ele é um idiota, porque eu sou um Pastor-da-Mantiqueira. Minha raça não caça, a gente é mais pra pastoreiro.

O mago aquiesceu. Sabia de acordos entre humanos e criaturas sobrenaturais, com algo de simbiótico, onde havia vantagens para ambos os lados.

— Então esse caçador…?

— Ele não é o único. De vez em quando aparece um ou outro no Pack querendo roubar um shifter. Dai a gente bota pra correr. Mas dessa vez era um homem que jogou sujo, usou filhotes como isca — falou tomando o restinho do caldo — Ainda tenho fome…

Entendeu a tigela para Shino que entendeu o recado e foi buscar mais comida.

Assim que voltou e acomodou-se na cama estendeu a segunda rodada para o garoto.

— Então você caiu na armadilha…?

— Sim. Ele conseguiu colocar essa porra de coleira! E eu fugi antes que irradiasse o chacra e virasse meu dono. Tenho fugido desde então, sem poder mudar de forma, porque eu fiquei com medo de que o meu próprio chacra fizesse esse cacete de coleira “ligar”. No interior é mais fácil de me esconder. Aqui na cidade é dureza, as pessoas não estão acostumadas com cães de rua, não tem comida e tá muito quente. Os funcionários da prefeitura tentaram me pegar um monte de vezes… na forma animal foi uma missão impossível entrar em contato com a Ino. Daí ela me mandou pra cá e eu tive paz por uns dias…

Terminou o longo discurso brincando distraído com o oden.

A visão penalizou Shino. Olhava para alguém que passou por poucas e boas. E por culpa de uma comunicação equivocada, acabou em situação pior do que a que estava quando chegou ali na esperança de encontrar ajuda.

— Sinto muito — se ouviu dizendo com sinceridade — Conheço algumas coleiras sobrenaturais, mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma através de maldição. Não a ativei de propósito. Não quero que seja escravo, você é livre para partir quando quiser.

— Não posso — Kiba falou baixinho — Não posso sair do perímetro do seu chacra. A Maldição me impede.

O mago precisou de alguns segundos para compreender a frase, sem conseguir.

— O quê?

Kiba abaixou um pouco a cabeça, permitindo que a franja ocultasse parte de seu rosto. Ainda assim, Shino viu gotas de lágrimas caindo sorrateiras e desaparecendo no caldo do oden.

— Eu não posso sair de perto de você. Minha liberdade acabou!

Shino sentiu tristeza e decepção fluindo pelo vínculo. A sensação real e trágica despedaçou-lhe o coração. Foi arrasador acompanhar o sofrimento e a desesperança do garoto.

— Prometo que vou encontrar um jeito de abrir essa coleira. Não deve ser impossível. E…

— Só tem um jeito — Kiba ergueu a cabeça e fitou Shino com os olhos marejados — Isso é magia negra, uma maldição que entrelaça chacras! Esqueça.

— Mas… esse único jeito…? Podemos...

— É a morte — o shifter devolveu a vasilha com um restinho de caldo e deixou o corpo cansado deslizar de volta para o colchão. De repente sentiu-se exausto — Se eu morrer ou você morrer, a maldição acaba. Antes disso, estamos unidos para sempre.


	3. Você pode ficar aqui

Shino sentiu a exaustão através do vínculo. Pelo jeito, o efeito do ataque dos insetos somado a carga da maldição, atingiram o shifter mais profundamente. O que fazia sentido, já que ele era a vítima das consequências. Não aprofundou a revelação que ouviu. Não era o momento apropriado.

Sua última providência foi passar um pouco de pomada na pele do pescoço, para curar a queimadura da coleira e saiu do quarto para que ele pudesse dormir e descansar.

Tinha várias coisas a fazer, reabastecer a despensa, relatórios, produtos guardados no porta-malas do carro… entrar em contato com alguns clientes que encomendaram poções e verificar os novos pedidos que chegaram. Além de tomar um banho para lavar a sujeira e o cansaço do corpo.

E ele largou tudo isso de lado para buscar mais informações sobre a Maldição da Escravidão. Sabia que nenhum dos seus livros traria respostas, pois Shino era um mago branco. Jamais se meteu com magia negra e feitiços das trevas. Então resolveu ligar para sua madrinha, Kurenai-sensei, a mentora que o ajudou na caminhada para se formar um mestre.

A mulher ficou feliz em rever o aluno, porém logo se tornou séria. Ela conhecia tal maldição, uma repudiada pela comunidade dos magos por ser cruel e irreversível. Explicou que era verdade: a coleira agia direto no chacra da pessoa, entrelaçando-se com a energia vital, pois só dessa maneira conseguia sujeitar alguém a qualquer tipo de ordem. Arrebentar a coleira era o mesmo que quebrar o fluxo de energia. A taxa de morte entre escravos desesperados que tentavam se libertar destruindo a peça de ferro era de cem por cento. Historicamente não havia nenhum registro conhecido de alguém que forçou tirar a peça e sobreviveu. Os riscos não valiam a pena.

Terminou a explicação prometendo enviar alguns livros com informações sobre a Maldição da Escravidão e encerrou a ligação.

Após isso Shino resolveu comer um pouco do oden já frio. Por fim tomou um banho e foi para o próprio quarto, aproveitando para verificar o quarto do pai e comprovar que seu visitante dormia tranquilo, ressonando de leve.

Ao descansar a cabeça no travesseiro, só pode pensar uma coisa.

Que dia de louco.

—--

Na manhã seguinte, Shino acordou tocado por um chacra já conhecido, a presença de Kiba não era física, mas o sentia quase como se fosse. Talvez por ele ter recuperado-se por completo.

Continuou deitado mais alguns minutos, reunindo coragem para levantar-se. Nesse ínterim, ouviu um som abafado vindo do quarto do seu pai, bem ao lado.

Saltou da cama e foi verificar, descobrindo Kiba caído no chão.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada. Quer dizer… faz tanto tempo que eu não ando só com duas pernas que me embaralhei um pouco — Kiba resmungou, aceitando ajuda de Shino para se levantar.

— Quanto tempo?

— Uns quinze anos — o shifter respondeu como se não fosse grande coisa.

Shino quase o derrubou de novo.

— Quinze…?

— Transformado em cachorro. Pensei que ia passar a vida toda naquela forma, porque não tem como tirar a coleira. Já tava até conformado — falou ensaiando alguns passos sozinho, ainda que Shino ficasse por perto para prevenir possíveis quedas.

Pois a única coisa que caiu foi o short que Kiba usava, peça velha da adolescência de Shino, meio gasta pelo uso.

— Caralho! To meio ventilado aqui em baixo — referiu-se ao fato de estar sem cueca. Abaixou-se de leve e reergueu o short.

— Precisamos comprar roupas novas pra você — Shino falou com resignação.

— Não vai me mandar embora? — Kiba indagou, segurando o short no lugar, andando cada vez com mais segurança.

— Claro que não. Você mesmo disse que não pode se afastar do meu chacra — pois o mago gastou boa parte da noite pensando nas implicações em que estava envolvido. A Maldição da Escravidão era magia negra pesada. Dava a entender que a submissão da vítima devia ser total e absoluta. Analisando por uma ótica realista, a obrigação de ficar ao lado do “dono” não era uma exigência impossível. Talvez fizessem algum teste quando o shifter estivesse mais saudável. Todavia, na atual configuração, não ia correr nenhum risco desnecessário. Manter Kiba ao seu lado era o mais indicado.

— Valeu, cara. Eu já tava pensando em procurar algum beco aqui por perto ou tentar ser adotado pelos vizinhos. Se você preferir eu posso voltar pra forma canina e morar no seu quintal… — insinuou.

Shino pensou na oferta por alguns segundos. Mas decidir aquilo era algo contra a sua índole decente.

— O que você prefere? — devolveu o poder de escolha ao garoto (Se é que ainda podia chamá-lo desse modo).

— Eu... eu prefiro ficar assim! — a resposta veio rápida — Sinto falta de conversar, de andar e comer que nem gente. De fazer coisa de gente. Amo meu lado shifter, mas é meio solitário. Queria falar com a minha mãe e a minha irmã!

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não planejou ter um novo morador em sua casa, por sorte era um homem racional e prático. Que preferia encontrar soluções a chorar sobre o leite derramado.

— Por mim tudo bem — encerrou o assunto.

— Obrigado! Tive uma primeira impressão horrível, mas você é um cara legal.

O mago limpou a garganta e não disse nada. Ajudou o outro a sair do quarto e a descer as escadas devagar, porque Kiba ainda não tinha recuperado o equilíbrio por completo. Enquanto preparava o café, foi assistido pelo outro, que narrava algumas de suas peripécias, se gabando de feitos impressionantes dos quais mais da metade Shino desconfiou serem apenas bravatas hiper-exageradas (como na vez em que ele derrotou um dragão e fugiu do caçador -tudo na forma canina- ileso).

Infelizmente para alguém como Shino, que amava cozinhar, teve que servir oden outra vez, com as últimas leguminosas. Kiba não pareceu se importar em nada com a falta de opção culinária.

— Depois do café eu vou comprar mantimentos e vejo alguma roupa para você.

— Vou com você!

— Não acho que seja indicado sair vestido como está. E não tenho outro traje adequado pra te emprestar.

— Porra, cara. Esqueci desse detalhe. Tudo bem, eu espero aqui — olhou cumprido na direção do fogão, onde a panela com sopa descansava.

— Sinta-se a vontade — Shino quase sorriu. Quase.

Kiba não se fez de rogado. Levantou-se depressa, quase tão rápido quanto as mãos se moveram para segurar o short que escorregou. Na hora de se aproximar do fogão, fez com passos comedidos, meio inseguro de andar na postura ereta.

— Ah — ele mastigou cenoura depressa, meio que engasgando pra engolir — Você vai muito longe? Não sei qual é o limite da distância que posso captar o seu chacra.

As sobrancelhas de Shino se ergueram pela dúvida pertinente.

— Não tem nenhum supermercado nesse quarteirão. Mas há uma kombini aqui perto. Posso comprar uma roupa de emergência, então iremos juntos comprar o resto. Acha que até o final da rua é seguro o bastante?

O garoto franziu a testa e concentrou-se para mensurar o poder do Chacra de Shino. Humanos costumavam ter um raio significativamente curto de propagação de energia. Contudo aquele homem era um mago, e a magia elementar fazia com que seu fluxo de Chacra alcançasse mais longe do que o normal.

— Sim, acho que é seguro sim — pareceu satisfeito com as próprias conclusões e não demorou a voltar a comer — Você cozinha bem pra caralho!

— Obrigado — Kiba comia com tanto gosto, que Shino se contagiou e resolveu repetir a refeição, algo que nunca fazia.

— Na forma shifter eu não sou um bom caçador. O olfato é apurado, tenho a força… agilidade… mas falta instinto. Não há o que fazer, minha mãe se envolveu com um Pastor-da-Mantiqueira e eu sai ao meu pai. Minha mãe é uma Braco Alemã, e o pai da minha irmã é um Husky. Adivinha só? Minha irmã puxou ao pai dela e nasceu Husky. Eu devia ser um Pitbull ou um Rotville, pra impor respeito. O pessoal me trata com “owwn que fofo, olhem esse pelo perfeito”. Tá, eu sei que sou lindo, mas preferia ser perigoso. É melhor que ser um pinscher! No nosso Clã é raro nascer uma raça pequena, a gente não mistura muito… mas vai que…

Shino quase sorriu diante da verborragia. Ficou mais do que provado que Kiba sentia mesmo falta de conversar! Porque matracou cada segundo que sentou naquela mesa, e parecia longe de cansar.

— Vou falar com Ino e perguntar um jeito de entrar em contato com sua família.

— Valeu, cara! Assim fico até sem jeito de ter desconfiado de você. Pensei que era um cuzão, mas está me ajudando bastante. Não sou bom caçador, mas posso retribuir pegando uns ratos e protegendo a sua estufa.

Isso alertou Shino para o fato de que precisaria encontrar algo com o que distrair Kiba. Se ele ia ficar por ali, não podia ficar só deitado e comendo. Ele parecia um garoto cheio de energia que precisava ser bem aplicada.

— A princípio o que acha de me ajudar com as tarefas de casa? — lembrou-se de lançar a sugestão através de uma pergunta, para não dar a impressão de que usava a premissa de “dono” para ordenar algo ao garoto (Sim, ia continuar chamando de garoto porque ele agia como um).

— Ótimo! Posso lidar com isso sem problemas — sorriu satisfeito.

A frase funcionou como marco final da conversa. Ambos se concentraram em terminar de comer o resto da refeição. Depois da qual o dono da casa se despediu, dizendo que iria até a kombini. E Kiba se comprometeu a lavar as poucas louças e tentar guardar tudo no lugar.

Shino saiu de casa e observou a construção. Conseguia sentir a presença de Kiba claramente, quase como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. A sensação era esquisita. Captava traços de empolgação, satisfação e algo de… alegria.

Ousou erguer uma barreira de proteção simples e pouco elaborada.

Concentrou-se de novo. Aquela técnica não interferiu em nada. O chacra de Kiba chegava até ele como se não houvesse nada para atrapalhar.

Cheio de cuidado, seguiu pela rua. Pouco a pouco sentia a energia enfraquecer, mas não desaparecer de todo. Mesmo quando chegou até a kombini, era como se um pequeno fragmento do garoto-shifter estivesse com Shino, levinho, mas o bastante para que a Maldição não agisse de um jeito negativo, ativada pela ausência. A loja de conveniência ficava bem no limite que Shino podia se movimentar.

Apesar disso, decidiu fazer compras depressa e voltar para casa, para não correr nenhum risco.

Aquele era um comércio bem completo, embora cheio de produtos genéricos. Ao fundo da loja encontrou um demonstrador cabideiro com dezenas de camisetas brancas simples, no mesmo modelo básico. Pegou três delas.

Em outro cabideiro encontrou bermudas de pano em várias estampas. Não era nada aclamado pelo mundo da moda, mas muito melhor do que desfilar por aí com um short que caia de tão largo. Era apenas uma medida provisória, depois levaria Kiba até uma loja de roupas. Teve o cuidado de comprar uma escova de dentes vermelha, pra combinar com as marcas no rosto dele.

Shino não era nenhum milionário, ganhava bem para sua sobrevivência e acabava economizado bastante. Suas poções recebiam muitas encomendas, as plantas que cultivava ganhavam fama na comunidade sobrenatural, vendia bastante e fazia sua reputação aumentar. Como era um homem de hábitos rotineiros, nada extravagante, o dinheiro que sobrava ia direto para o banco. Sua conta corrente tinha um saldo que o permitia fazer aquelas compras sem se preocupar. Pensou se devia levar dois bento para garantir a janta, mudou de ideia sem considerá-la demais. Amava cozinhar, preferia ir ao supermercado, comprar matéria prima e preparar a comida com as próprias mãos.

Ao chegar no caixa pegou alguns chocolates. Kiba disse que vagava como cão por quinze anos. E Shino intuía que ele era do tipo que adorava doces, devia sentir muita falta de guloseimas como aquela.

Estava voltando pra casa quando surpresa varou o vínculo e atingiu Shino como um golpe invisível. E então raiva, apreensão e medo. Sentimentos que não eram seus, que reconheceu como do shifter que abrigou em sua casa.

Saiu correndo com a certeza de que alguma coisa terrível aconteceu, suspeita que se confirmou: a barreira invisível tinha sido destruída. Não diminuiu o ritmo ao entrar na propriedade, apenas largou as sacolas no chão e correu para os fundos, onde uma onda de energia explodiu de modo agressivo.

Havia um homem parado no centro do terreno, de cabelos grisalhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e roupas exóticas. Segurava Kiba pela coleira, erguendo o garoto uns bons centímetros do chão. O rosto dele estava ferido no nariz e nos lábios, sangue pingava e manchava a blusa emprestada.

— Ora, ora — o desconhecido debochou, olhando pra Shino por cima da lente dos óculos de grau — Então foi você quem me passou a perna? Depois de quinze anos atrás desse vira-latas, você se tornou o dono?

— S-Shino — Kiba também olhou para o mago, com preocupação sobrepujando o medo em sua face — Foge! Ele é o caçador!


	4. Duas promessas que serão quebradas

— Ora, ora — o desconhecido debochou, olhando pra Shino por cima da lente dos óculos de grau — Então você que me passou a perna? Depois de quinze anos atrás desse vira-latas, você se tornou o dono?

— S-Shino — Kiba também olhou para o mago, com preocupação sobrepujando o medo em sua face — Foge! Ele é o caçador!

—--

— Não foge não, Shino — o inimigo debochou — Me permita agradecer a sua esperteza. Ontem, quando eu senti a explosão de Chacra, sabia que tinha perdido a guerra. Vim apenas para comprovar.

Shino continuou parado no lugar, não por obediência. Ele esperava a hora certa de agir para enfrentar aquele homem. Não sabia de que espécie ele era, mas certamente algo sobrenatural, já que a energia que emanava não era humana.

— Não é bem-vindo aqui — tentou ganhar tempo.

— Não sou bem-vindo em lugar algum — o caçador riu — Quando montei a armadilha no território shifter, queria pegar um cão de caça, mas quem mordeu a isca foi esse moleque. Pensei que podia ao menos vender e recuperar parte do prejuízo. Foi divertido descobrir como ele é bom na fuga — agitou de leve a coleira, fazendo Kiba gemer — Agora não dá mais, porque a coleira não pode ser reativada caso alguém compre. Não passa de um peso morto.

A falsa expressão de tristeza não condoeu Shino. Era um excelente leitor de caráter, e aquele homem ali parado não possuía um pingo de decência. Resolveu que não precisava prolongar a interação. Seus insetos foram dizimados e isso cortou tanto o ataque quanto a defesa para metade. E mesmo essa metade não podia ser subestimada.

— Ataquem — sussurrou para o ar.

No mesmo instante Kabuto gemeu. Ele sentiu uma picada no rosto, logo seguida por outra e outra. E incontáveis picadas doloridas na nuca, cabeça e pescoço.

— O que é isso?! — arremessou Kiba para longe e começou a estapear o ar, tentando acertar algo invisível.

Kiba deslizou alguns metros na grama e saltou pronto para atacar, só não o fez por notar um gesto da mão de Shino, indicando que não interferisse.

— É uma colmeia de insetos ayakashi. Meu pai a trouxe do Makai e eu fiz um acordo mútuo com elas. Quando invoco, o enxame aparece para defender meu território.

— Maldito!

— Não se mova. Caso receba mais uma única picada será impossível reverter o veneno e você morrerá. Se partir agora ainda terá chance de encontrar o antidoto.

— Eu vou. Mas eu volto. Vocês nunca terão paz…

Shino moveu a cabeça de leve. Um comando silencioso fez com que a derradeira picada injetasse veneno no inimigo.

Era um homem justo e valoroso. Porém só oferecia sua misericórdia para quem a merecia. Se aquele caçador prometia infernizar sua vida, então daria algo para que ele se distraísse.

— Vai encontrar o antídoto somente no Makai. Seja rápido, ou não terá tempo nem de se arrepender.

O caçador blasfemou por alguns segundos. Deu a entender que revidaria o golpe, porém pensou melhor e partiu veloz, jogou um artefato ninja no chão, fumaça se espalhou e desapareceu levando-o consigo.

Shino ordenou que os insetos investigassem o resto da propriedade, para ter certeza de que não havia mais inimigos escondidos. Enviou alguns para proteger o perímetro e foi até Kiba, preocupado.

— Você está bem? — analisou o rosto que sangrava.

— To, isso não é nada — o shifter passou as costas da mão pela boca, acabando por espalhar o sangue e piorar a aparência — Ele vai morrer?

— Não — Shino meneou a cabeça — Esses insetos não são mortais. Mas ele vai ter muito trabalho para achar o antidoto. Até lá vai passar por dores nas juntas, porque o veneno seca o líquido das articulações e dificulta os movimentos. Até ele se curar, caso seja estupido de tentar voltar aqui, já terei encontrado defesas mais eficientes.

— Que bom! Não quero que suje suas mãos por causa disso — então puxou a blusa de Shino, cobrindo-se melhor — Caralho! Quando eu viro cachorro não me importo de ficar ventilado. Mas na forma humana é meio constrangedor…

O mago quase achou graça na reclamação, apesar de concordar que era justa.

— Trouxe roupas para você. Se quiser pode trocá-las, depois eu cuido dos seus machucados — inclinou-se um pouco para ver melhor o pescoço de Kiba, a pele estava tão curada quanto suas próprias mãos. O unguento sobrenatural era fantástico — Então iremos ao supermercado.

Kiba ficou olhando para Shino, um tanto surpreendido. Viveu tanto tempo como uma criatura canina que havia se esquecido de como era ser cuidado daquele jeito.

— Porra, cara. Obrigado por tudo isso. Eu meio que invadi sua casa, comi seus legumes. Agora to tipo amarrado a sua vida… sem contar a surtada que eu dei quando a Coleira ativou. E… nem vou poder retribuir tudo o que está fazendo… mesmo assim você vem me tratando bem. Caralho…

Shino colocou a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos e bagunçou de leve.

— Meu pai me ensinou a ajudar quem precisa. Sem esperar retribuição em troca. Eu não sabia sobre a maldição ou nunca teria ativado.

— Mas aí eu ia viver como cachorro pra sempre — Kiba suspirou — É foda não ter mais livre arbítrio, nem liberdade de ir embora. Só que eu não sou besta, acabei com um bom dono! — riu, um tanto alegre. Até se dar conta do que tinha dito e corar violentamente — Quer dizer… quer dizer…

Shino limpou a garganta e parou o cafuné.

— Hum… Pode me esperar no banheiro? Fica no…

— Sei onde fica. Aproveitei para conhecer minha nova casa!

— Tudo bem, vou buscar as compras que fiz. Larguei na entrada.

O shifter obedeceu, ainda que não fosse uma ordem imposta pelo vínculo da maldição. Shino observou, impressionado que o outro se “apropriou” da casa com tamanha facilidade! Por fim foi atrás das coisas que comprou, para poder cuidar dos ferimentos do novo colega de lar.

Kiba contou como foi surpreendido pela chegada de Kabuto, um inimigo que só sabia usar de técnicas sujas para atacar. Deveria ter imaginado que a explosão de Chacra na tarde anterior revelaria sua posição. Mas ficou tão desnorteado pela Maldição da Escravidão que relevou os demais problemas para segundo plano.

Shino sentiu alívio em ter chegado a tempo. Se não de evitar que Kiba se ferisse, ao menos garantindo que nada pior ocorresse.

—--

Mais inacreditável ainda foi a felicidade de Kiba ao receber a escova de dentes. Um pequeno objeto, que representava seu cotidiano roubado, e agora indicava sua volta à vida em sociedade, ao convívio com outras pessoas. Fez uma festa para as barras de chocolate e devorou as duas mais rápido do que Shino seria capaz de dizer “de nada”. Como o mago previu, era um viciado em doces.

As peças simples que Shino comprou serviram bem, eram do número certo e Kiba não precisava mais ficar segurando o short pra ele não cair. Antes de trocá-las, o shifter fez um pedido inusitado. Queria poder tomar um banho! E Shino sentiu-se meio bobo por não ter previsto tal necessidade.

Obviamente permitiu que ele usasse não apenas o banheiro, mas a banheira também. O que fluiu pelo vínculo deu a certeza de que fazia o certo. Shino recebeu conforto e alegria na ligação invisível.

Enquanto esperava na cozinha imaginou que viver como um cachorro não era nada fácil. Coisas simples como banho quente, escovar os dentes, refeições com talheres… tudo isso estava fora de questão, sem perspectiva de mudança de cenário.

Foi em meio a essas reflexões empáticas que o garoto entrou na cozinha, o ar renovado de quem se limpou dignamente, os cabelos umidos ainda pingavam um pouco de água. As marcas nas bochechas permaneciam intactas, com certeza um legado sobrenatural.

— Vamos ao supermercado? — Kiba soou ansioso.

— Vamos. Preciso comprar mantimentos.

O shifter sorriu largo, exibindo as presas proeminentes. Quinze anos… fazia quinze anos que não entrava em um supermercado! Até tentou umas vezes, mas sempre era escorraçado por funcionários, porque um cachorro entrar no comércio não era bem visto.

A felicidade quase inocente fluiu pelo vinculo e Shino sentiu um tipo de encanto que nada tinha a ver com magia. A risada cristalina o divertiu, tornando-lhe o coração leve. Com menos de vinte e quatro horas de convivência já queria proteger aquele sorriso e vê-lo muitas vezes mais. Sentimento que o desnorteou!

— Está pronto pra ir?

— Claro!

Antes que deixassem a residência, Shino refez a barreira. Usou a proteção evocada sempre que viajava, magia mais pesada do que as outras. Iria investigar qual o ponto fraco e tentar anular. Além de estudar outros escudos mágicos para se prevenir.

— Que tipo de criatura é o caçador?

— Eu acho que ele é um hibrido. Consigo sentir mais de três raças, só não sei dizer se Kabuto nasceu assim ou ele foi usando magia proibida de alquimia pra ficar mais forte.

— Kabuto?

— Esse é o nome do cuzão — resmungou — Me fez correr o Japão de cabo a rabo, tanto no mundo sobrenatural quanto no Nigenkai. A única coisa boa é que eu pude conhecer você. Acho que a gente vai ser bons amigos. Meu faro é ótimo pra achar plantas. Também conheço algumas poções shifter e posso te dar a receita. Já é um jeito de agradecer e ser útil.

Kiba continuou contando sobre as coisas que podia fazer para ajudar até chegarem no supermercado. Um bem maior e mais completo do que estava acostumado, quando ia com a mãe e a irmã fazer compras quinze anos atrás. Progresso era de fundir a mente!

Junto com Shino foi pegar verduras, legumes, grãos, soja, cereais, ovos. Quando compraram carne, o garoto tornou-se mais inquieto, só de pensar nos pratos que comeria sua boca chegava a salivar! Mas foi na sessão de doces que ele quase perdeu a cabeça. Era uma variedade desconhecida e quase infinita de chocolates biscoitos, balas e importados que pareciam gritar “me experimente”!

Não tinha dinheiro, nem podia pedir ainda mais para Shino, todavia não conseguiu disfarçar a vontade de comer aquelas guloseimas. Foi tão comovente que o mago acabou comprando alguns de presente e para ver a felicidade voltar ao rosto jovial que, alias, chamava atenção pelas marcas gêmeas e pelo comportamento hiperativo. Isso somado a coleira, que era uma visão incomum. Shino chegou a temer que tanta comoção fizesse Kiba se constranger, o que não aconteceu. O garoto pareceu gostar de ser o centro das atenções! Até estufou um tiquinho o peito.

E Shino nem julgaria. Seus próprios trajes e os óculos sempre atraiam olhares onde quer que fosse…

Enfim, a maioria dos mimos foi para o carrinho de compras, apenas as caixas de Pocky acabaram contra o peito de Kiba, abraçadas com muito carinho.

Já na saída do supermercado Kiba queria comer alguns doces. Shino o impediu, convidando para o almoço tardio. Com a previsão da refeição completa, Kiba desistiu de atacar os doces (Exceto por uma caixinha de Pocky que abriu e enfiou todos os palitinhos na boca, ah, não senhor, resistir àquilo era demais para ele).

Dali foram para um restaurante familiar e bem quisto no bairro, o Ichiraku. Como já passava e muito da hora do almoço, foi fácil arrumar uma mesa para sentar. A esse ponto Shino desistiu de cozinhar, faria algo para ambos na janta.

— Ah, que cheiro delicioso — Kiba suspirou tão logo a funcionária os serviu com água e uma bandeja com duas oshibori. O rapaz pegou uma das toalhas quentes e usou para limpar as mãos, gesto simples que o deixou meio emocionado. Até tentou disfarçar, mas não apenas o rosto revelou o que sentia, o vínculo não escondia nada — Pensei que nunca mais ia fazer isso, sabe? Sentar em um restaurante, conversar durante uma refeição.

Shino também pegou uma toalhinha para limpar as mãos. Não sabia bem o que dizer.

Acabaram ficando em silêncio até que a mesma moça voltasse com duas grandes tigelas com lamen quente, de cheiro estonteante.

— Puta que pariu — Kiba puxou uma delas pra perto de si — Obrigado pela comida!

E a partir daquele momento a falta de diálogo não incomodou. As frases foram substituídas por sons de mastigação, sorrisos de bochecha inflada com comida e longas piscadas de quem aprecia e muito o sabor do alimentos. Comunicação muito mais contundente do que qualquer palavra.

—--

Três tigelas de lamen, duas kobati com chá verde e uma porção de manju depois, Kiba deu-se por satisfeito. E Shino por impressionado. Aquele shifter devia queimar mais calorias do que um trem-bala queimava combustível para alcançar os 300km na arrancada. Caso contrário deveria estar pesando cinco vezes mais.

Ou… era apenas o desespero por tirar o atraso daqueles quinze anos falando mais alto. Fato que duvidava um pouco. Pelo que conhecia da natureza de Kiba, ousava dizer que ele era um glutão nato abençoado por uma constituição física esbelta.

Na volta para casa, Shino sentiu novo impacto.

Kiba ia cantarolando ao seu lado, dando tapinhas carinhosos na barriga satisfeita. O garoto-shifter que descobriu em sua casa no dia anterior, que bagunçou seus canteiros e comeu seus legumes, que causou uma invasão por um caçador e o fez usar os insetos do Makai pela primeira vez desde que eles aceitaram o pacto. Além, claro, de ter se tornado seu “escravo” após a ativação de uma das maldições mais cruéis que jamais viu na vida.

E ali estava ele, Aburame Shino, aceitando tudo com naturalidade, planejando como seria sua vida dali para frente e agindo na premissa de que o conhecia desde sempre e para sempre.

A percepção foi tão forte que o fez parar de andar.

— Shino…? — Kiba olhou para trás, também parando de avançar — Esqueceu de alguma coisa?

O mago balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não foi nada. Estava pensando no que fazer daqui pra frente. Vou ligar para Ino, para ver um jeito de entrar em contato com sua família. Minha professora vai enviar livros sobre a maldição. Prometo que vou te libertar dela.

Kiba sorriu.

— Temos um trato! Você parece inteligente, acho que vai conseguir sim! E até lá eu prometo que não vou dar muito trabalho!

Shino assentiu, achando os termos do combinado muito justos. Nenhum dos dois tinha culpa ou pediu pela situação que os uniu. Porém, que fizessem juntos, o melhor para sair dela.

Obviamente, ambas as promessas seriam quebradas.


	5. Epílogo - O sabor da felicidade

— Fantástico! Meu genro faz um churrasco fantástico! — Tsume agitou o espetinho cheio de carne no ar antes de levar aos lábios e arrancar os três primeiro pedaços com as presas afiadas.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu.

— Devia enfiar uma carne nesse bucho, moleque!

— Sou vegetariano.

— Sei, sei. É branco que nem um defunto, isso é falta de carne.

— Não…

— Se eu souber que broxou e deixou meu bebê na mão… você vai se ver comigo! Um Inuzuka nunca deve recorrer ao cinco contra um, fui clara?

— Sim, senhora. Kiba não corre tal risco — falou solene. Àquela altura já não se surpreendia mais com o comportamento da matriarca Inuzuka. Mas dez anos atrás, quando a conheceu, levou um belo susto. Kiba era exótico, mas nem de longe se comparava a Tsume!

Foi até o pai, sentado debaixo de um guarda sol, e ofereceu uma nova garrafinha de sake.

Seu quintal dos fundos estava bem diferente. Agora o gramado acomodava não apenas a estufa, mas uma churrasqueira e uma pequena piscina. Exigências de seu marido, claro.

E por falar em marido… Kiba estava muito quieto.

Quando ficava assim, só significava uma coisa!

E nem dez anos de convivência amenizavam o humor de Shino nessa hora, pois ele sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa. Logo ele, que sempre foi muito controlado e racional, se cansava de repetir o mesmo discurso e não ter nenhum efeito. Seria muito diferente se usasse a causa que os uniu: nenhuma de suas ordens era negada. Porém nunca faria algo tão covarde com alguém a quem amava.

Acabou por ir servir Hana também, oferecendo a moça a segunda garrafinha com sake. Hana observava o jardim, bem cuidado e florido.

— Ótimo trabalho, parabéns! — ela elogiou.

— Obrigado.

Hana sorriu.

Era uma mulher tão madura, um contraste com o irmão caçula! Quando estavam lado a lado era impossível não comparar. Tudo o que Hana tinha de elegante e graciosa, Kiba tinha de estabanado e desastrado. Ela era calma, responsável e educada. Kiba era impulsivo, imprudente e desatinado. Cada um único em seu jeito de ser, que Shino aprendeu a amar de jeitos diferentes. Nutria por Hana a mesma afinidade que sentiria por uma irmã mais velha.

Para Kiba, ofertou aquele espaço reservado para o amor de enamorados.

A família estava reunida para comemorar uma data especial, algo que vinha acontecendo pelos últimos cinco anos. E a grande estrela da ocasião estava, com toda certeza do mundo, enfiada na estufa cavocando e comendo os raros legumes élficos que Shino plantava para suas poções!

Garantindo que Tsume, Hana e seu pai estavam bem servidos e a vontade, Shino resolveu ir logo dar um flagra antes que ficasse (de novo) sem poder fazer o seu trabalho pela falta de ingredientes.

Pediu incensa aos três e foi até a estufa.

E lá estava o Pastor-da-Mantiqueira, cavando um canteiro de nabos com as patas dianteiras e fazendo terra voar para longe. O canteiro das beterrabas já tinha sido devidamente saqueado.

— Kiba — falou baixo.

O cachorro paralisou-se no ato. E foi imitado pelo Dogue Alemão preto que estava ao lado dele e abria um buraco ainda maior. Quase em simultâneo eles se viraram na direção de Shino, parado a porta com a mão na cintura e expressão de quem estava prestes a dar uma bronca monumental. Do mesmo modo, as orelhas se dobraram. O Dogue ainda teve a coragem de balançar a cauda, com esperança. Mas Shino continuou sério e ele viu que estava enrascado.

Sem alternativa, o Pastor-da-Mantiqueira foi o primeiro a tornar-se humano. Em segundos o chacra se agitou e quem estava ali, sujo de terra era Kiba, com seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados, as marcas vermelhas no rosto e a grande coleira no pescoço.

Cada livro que liam, cada especialista que interrogavam, cada pista que surgia… acabava em um beco sem saída, em conclusões semelhantes: a coleira era impossível de se retirar. A maldição só findava com a morte de um deles.

Não desistiram, mas o ímpeto inicial diminuiu bastante. Shino conseguiu se adaptar a condição de “dono”, podia se comunicar a maior parte do tempo sem impor alguma ordem. Às vezes acontecia, ele era humano, se distraia e errava. Kiba relevava, porque sabia que não era de propósito. E sempre (sempre mesmo) vinha por causa de uma arte que aprontou…

“Não coma meus chinelos, Kiba”.

“Não faça xixi na bicicleta do carteiro!”

“Não rosne para a vizinha, ela não está flertando comigo”...

Situações que em três quartos das vezes envolviam traquinagens e malvadezas na versão animal.

Kiba era mais do que um shifter apaixonado. Ele era alguém muito grato, que no começo foi arisco. Que recebeu a chance de se mudar para a casa ao lado, quando os vizinhos foram embora. E escolheu ficar ali, apegado demais e com sentimentos desabrochando.

— Não resisto! — foi dizendo enquanto recolhia as peças de roupa para se vestir. Já se sentia bem confortável nu em frente ao marido, claro. Mas estavam em meio a uma festa! Não queria que Aburame-san ou Hana-nee o vissem ao natural como veio ao mundo. Com uns pelos a mais… uns instrumentos mais crescidos, que fique claro — Esses legumes são muito gostosos!

Shino suspirou. Os olhos severos moveram-se para o Dogue, que também se tornava humano. Mas bem menos descarado que Kiba, correu para colocar as roupas antes de levar uma bronca.

O motivo da festa, Zachary. Ou Zacky, como sua família o chamava. Era um jovem que completava quinze anos naquele dia, de constituição forte para a idade, que apesar de ser adolescente já alcançava Shino em estatura. A pele escura remetia ao pelo negro do Dogue, assim como os grandes e irrequietos olhos.

Zacky era filho de um gaijin. Seu pai veio morar no Japão, se apaixonou por uma Tanuki e se casou. Era um shifter que passou a herança genética para o filho. Porém a família foi vitima de caçadores, que exterminaram todo o Pack em que viviam.

Poucos escaparam com vida.

O triste fato aconteceu quando Shino e Kiba investigavam uma lenda sobre magia que poderia quebrar a coleira, num clã vizinho. Foi impossível não se envolver quando o pedido de socorro chegou onde estavam.

Shino e Kiba ajudaram a evitar o extermínio total e descobriram que um dos caçadores era Kabuto.

Inimigo que, em via de regra, aparecia ao menos uma vez ao ano na casa de Shino, em busca de vingança. Ele não conseguiu o antídoto a tempo, porque fez transformações alquímicas no corpo que reagiram com o veneno dos insetos ayakashi. Como resultado, ao elevar o Chacra para aplicar algum golpe sentia dores horríveis, castigo particular que carregaria até o fim de seus dias.

Era um fracassado que só conseguia alguma coisa ao agir à traição ou em grupo. Nunca ofereceu perigo real, toda vez sendo rechaçado antes que fizesse mal a Kiba.

O casal viu de perto a devastação que a maldade podia fazer, sendo Zacky, o garotinho de dez anos na época a se tornar órfão, o que mais conquistou o coração de Kiba.

Sem que Shino se desse conta, estavam tão afeiçoados ao pequenino que acabaram por adotá-lo. Zachary não tinha mais ninguém no Japão para quem voltar. E o mundo sobrenatural facilitava muita coisa, inclusive que ambos o agregassem à família Aburame.

— Sinto muito — Zacky sussurrou, quase perdendo o equilíbrio ao vestir a calça depressa — Os legumes são mesmo gostosos!

— Seu castigo eu vejo depois — Shino disse para o rapaz, que nem ousou retrucar. Aquele tom de voz de Shino-tousan era pior que uma ferroada de abelha no traseiro. Escapuliu depressa, indo em busca de, quem sabe, alguma proteção da avó e da tia. Elas sempre entendiam seu lado!

A convivência entre Zacky e seus pais era ótima. Apesar da constituição física robusta, o garoto era dócil e fácil de tratar. Apesar de, de quando em quando, se deixar levar pelas traquinagens de Kiba-touchan.

— Pega leve com ele — Kiba gracejou terminando de vestir a camisa.

— Com ele sim — Shino grunhiu.

A voz rouca fez Kiba se arrepiar todinho. Ele aproximou-se do marido, com um sorrisão cheio de dentes (e duas presas afiadas) e enlaçou o mago pelo pescoço.

— Dependendo do castigo eu fico bem feliz em aceitar…

Shino ainda susteve a pose de bravo por alguns segundos, mas o calor do corpo de Kiba derreteu qualquer irritação que poderia ter tido. Afinal, legume é só plantar que nasce de novo, não? Mas aquele sorriso traquinas era algo que protegeria a qualquer custo.

A postura zangada desapareceu enquanto as mãos grandes iam para a cintura de Kiba e o puxavam de encontro ao próprio corpo. Os lábios se encontraram para um beijo que tinha uma pitada de “desculpas”, uma grande dose de “paixão”.

Beijo que veio com sabor de beterrabas e muita felicidade.


End file.
